The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has started standardization of Mobile Edge Computing (MEC) (see Non-Patent Literature 1 and 2). The MEC offers, to application developers and content providers, cloud-computing capabilities and an information technology (IT) service environment in the Radio Access Network (RAN) in close proximity to mobile subscribers. This environment provides ultra-low latency and high bandwidth as well as direct access to radio network information (subscriber's location, cell load etc.) that can be leveraged by applications and services.
The MEC server is integrally arranged with a RAN node. Specifically, the MEC server can be deployed at any one of the following sites: at a Long Term Evolution (LTE) base station (eNodeB) site, a 3G Radio Network Controller (RNC) site, and at a multi-technology cell aggregation site. The multi-technology cell aggregation site can be located indoors within an enterprise (e.g., a hospital, a large corporate headquarters), or indoors/outdoors in a public building or arena (e.g., a shopping mall, a stadium) to control a large number of local, multi-technology access points.
The MEC server provides applications (MEC applications) with computing resources, storage capacity, connectivity, and access to user traffic and radio network information. More specifically, the MEC server provides a hosting environment for applications by providing Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) facilities or Platform as a Service (PaaS) facilities.
MEC is based on a virtualized platform, similar to Network Function Virtualization (NFV). While NFV focuses on network functions, MEC enables applications to be run at the edge of the network. The infrastructure that hosts MEC is quite similar to the infrastructure that hosts NFV or network functions. Accordingly, it is beneficial to reuse the infrastructure and infrastructure management of NFV for MEC by hosting both Virtual Network Functions (VNFs) and MEC applications on the same platform.